Jasiri's Clan
Jasiri's Clan is a clan of hyenas that live in the Outlands. History The Lion Guard "Lions of the Outlands" When a pride of lions known as the Outsiders drives Jasiri's clan from their watering hole, Jasiri goes to her friend Kion for help. She brings him back to the Outlands, and admits that she had not been sure that he would help her. Kion replies that the Outsiders likely do not know that Jasiri is good and that it is simply a misunderstanding. Just then, the two arrive at the clan's hideaway, and Jasiri introduces Kion to her sister, Madoa. Kion attempts to greet two young hyena pups, Tunu and Wema, but they shy away from him, and Madoa explains that they have only ever met bad lions. After Kion drives off the Outsiders with the help of the Lion Guard, Madoa tells Kion that she is glad Jasiri has him for a friend. Kion tries once more to befriend the hyena pups, but Tunu and Wema simply flee again, which prompts laughter from Jasiri and Madoa. “The Hyena Resistance” When Jasiri learns from her friend, Kion, that Scar has been resurrected, she rallies her clan to start a resistance against him. Together, they spy on Scar and his cronies and foil their attacks on the Pride Lands. However, Njano and Shupavu soon spot Jasiri convening with Kion, and they bring the news to Scar. Scar orders Janja, Kiburi, and Reirei to lay a false trail for the Lion Guard, then surround the Hyena Resistance. At first, the plan works, but the Guard soon gets wind of the plot. They arrive and thwart the Army of Scar's schemes. In the commotion, Janja falls into a lava pit and is saved by Jasiri. She offers him a place in the Hyena Resistance, and, after a moment of hesitation, he refuses and leaves. With the Army of Scar defeated, Jasiri resolidifies her alliance with the Lion Guard. "Battle for the Pride Lands" After King Simba proposes a plan to defeat Scar once and for all, Jasiri states that her hyenas would join the fight. Later, while the clan is sleeping Janja comes into her clan's territory and says that the Lion Guard is in trouble. The next morning, the clan helps the Pride Landers fight against Scar. Once Scar is defeated, Jasiri becomes the ruler of the Outlands. "Return to the Pride Lands" When the Lion Guard returns to the Outlands, they are greeted by Madoa, Cheezi, and Chungu. Madoa informs Jasiri that Zira has already attacked the Pride Lands and that the clan has gone into hiding, as they cannot fight lions. Jasiri commends her sister's decision. Together, the hyenas and the Lion Guard continue on. Just then, Vitani and her lionesses arrive and attack the Lion Guard. Jasiri's clan assists Kion in fighting them off. After Kiara arrives and breaks up the fight, Jasiri shares a final nuzzle with Kion and departs to reunite with her clanmates. Jasiri's Clan later attends Kion and Rani's wedding. Named Members Jasiri Jasiri is the leader of the clan. Madoa Madoa is a member of the clan. She is the sister of Jasiri. Tunu Tunu is a member of the clan. He is the brother of Wema. Wema Wema is a member of the clan. She is the sister of Tunu. Appearances in Fanfiction Here are all the fanfictions that this group makes an appearance in that are on this wiki. If your fanfiction includes Jasiri's Clan, add it to this list. * The Dark Roar Rises * The Dark Roar Returns * The Guard * Legends of the Lion Guard: Protectors of the Pride Lands (Just by a different name) * A Hyena's Tale * Pride Rock Chronicles * Kion's Birthday * Legends of The Lion Guard: Battle for the Pride Lands (Just by a different name) Gallery Category:Canon Category:Canon Groups Category:Characters Category:Groups Category:Hyenas Category:Hyena Clans Category:Outlanders